What happened to you?
by dark princezz 101
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome used to be the best of friends through kindergarten to grade 6. Until..Seshomaru moved. They meet up again in grade 9, will he recognize her..what if he did..and what? He hit her after insulting his girlfriend and humiliate her and c


Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome used to be the best of friends through kindergarten to grade 6. Until..Seshomaru moved. They meet up again in grade 9, will he recognize her..what if he did..and what? He hit her after insulting his girlfriend and humiliate her and call her names in class? What happened to him? Will she ever forgive him? Read to find out…….

A/n: No flames please!! Just read and review or and if you want to insult me, write it in a good way!!!

What Happened

By dark princezz 101

Flashback

" _Hello kindergartens! I am your new teacher Mrs. McAteer! This year, we will make new friends! Let's introduce ourselves! Starting with the cute little girl in the pink dress! What's your name?"_

" _My name is Kagome"_

"_Hello Kagome! Next!"_

" _My name is Sesshomaru"_

_After all the kids introduced themselves, they played dress-up and made cookies. Soon, the bell rang._

" _Kids! Get your snacks and line up! I hope everyone will get along at recess! Toodles!" Mrs.McAteer said._

_Kagome was outside skipping with a bunch of girls and suddenly got bored. She wandered around looking for someone to play with, until, a certain someone was by themselves. She happily skipped to him._

" _Hey! Your in my class! I'm Kagome! What about you?!"_

" _I don't talk to girls"_

" _You just did! Hey! Wanna be bestest friends?!"_

" _Ok, by the way, I'm Sesshomaru!"_

" _Can I call you Sesshy? Pwease?!!!"_

"_Ok"_

Flashback end

They started doing **_everything_** together. They became inseparable. After school, they would go to each others houses and play. Until….Sesshomaru had to move away in grade 6. They were heartbroken. But, they didn't know they would meet up again in grade 9.

Kagome looked at her childhood pictures with Sesshomaru. She was scanning through pictures of her birthday, the park, at school, at soccer practices, first communion, practically everything; Sesshomaru was in it.

" I miss you Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek. Even though they had been a part for 3 years, she still missed him. They had spent about 6 years and now he was gone.

" Kagome! Are you ready?! Today is your first day of highschool! Chop! Chop!" Kagome's mother, Katy, hollered.

" Coming!Coming!" Kagome screamed back.

Kagome wore her uniform which was a plain cerulean blue shirt and a mini-skirt that said 'Shikon High'. She put on her low cut socks and slipped on her pink high-cut converses. And, a bracelet that Sesshomaru gave to her before he moved.

"Mom! What if I don't make any friends?!"

" Don't worry dear, you will! Now get going! Oh yeah, here's your luch money! Have a good day!"

" Bye mom!"

At School

She arrived there 10 minutes earlier and made her way to the office.

" Um, excuse me but do you have my plans? My name is Kagome Higurashi. Oh yeah, what about my locker?"

"What?" The fattest secretary said named Miss Misziolik.

" I said, do you have my plans and locker?"

" What!"

" What the hell! Do you have my plans and locker…please?!"

" Yes dear, I hear ya! Hear ya go and your locker number is 407"

" Thank-you!"

Kagome searched up and down for her locker and finally, found it. There was a girl beside it.

"Hey, I'm Kagome Higurashi"

" Sup, I'm Sango Taijiya"

" It's my first day, mind if ya show me round'?"

" Sure, what class d'ya have right now?"

" History, room 214, you?"

" Same here"

History class

" Class, we have a new student, Kagome Higurashi. I see you know Sango, you can sit beside her," Mr. Daniels said.

Sadly, Sesshomaru was too busy talking to his "friends" to know his best friend was sitting in front of him.

Kagome took her seat. She heard insults about her like how she was ugly and fat. She looked nothing like what they said. Then, she got a note from Sango:

Yo Kag,

Don't mind em'. Just ignore em'. They are so wrong! You are like the prettiest natural girl here! Just ignore them.

Sango

p.S:….i ain't gay yo!

Kagome smiled at Sango. Kagome was going to have a talk with them boys after the class.

The bell rang. She stood up and tapped the shoulders of the guy who was sitting behind her. She was about to speak until he cut her off.

" Sorry, can't speak to LOSERS LIKE YOU! Bitch! Move out my way!" the guy said really loud for everyone to hear it.

Kagome looked at his features, he looked vaguely familiar. Long exotic silver hair, and golden eyes? No…it couldn' be. She could hear people laughing at her.

" Ya loser! MOVE YOU UGLY BITCH!" another guy said.

Sesshomaru was about to leave through the door until he heard a squeak only his demonic senses could hear, "Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered. He looked back and shrugged it off. His friends could have told that bitch his name. It was lunch time.

" Hey Kagome! Sit here!" Sango shouted.

" Hey!" Kagome got her lunch and sat beside Sango.

A/N: Do ya like it! If so, read and review! I'll continue as long as I get some reviews! Kay!


End file.
